Harry Potter y la familia perdida
by valvatida
Summary: Harry potter descubre que los Potter no son sus verdaderos padres, y eso le llevará a encontrarse con una familia de vampiros que le enseñaran lo que es ser amado. reneesme será un chico. James vivo! slash, yaoi. La trama sucederá en Hogwarts, los cullen van a ayudar en la guerra con Voldemort. Contendrá escenas detalladas sobre sexo. harryXdraco jamesXseverus y muchas parejas más!
1. Chapter 1

**La historia está ambientada en el último curso de Harry Potter, aún no ha matado a Voldemort ni ha ido en busca de los Horrocrux. Dumbledore, Snape y James siguen vivos porque síJ, será una historia slash, Hombre-Hombre, si no te gusta no leas ).**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, ¡qué más quisiera! Son de J.K Rowling y de Stephenie Meyer._

Es un cruce de Harry Potter y Twilight.

...

_Capítulo uno._

Harry Potter entraba en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, donde se estaba teniendo una reunión de la orden en ese mismo momento. Cuando Harry entró la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

-Harry querido ¿Cómo estás?-dijo la señora Wesley "ven siéntate aquí "

Una vez sentado Harry vio que estaban todos los miembros de la orden, incluso Dumbledore estaba allí, lo que se suponía que esta reunión era ,por demás, importante.

"Harry hay algo muy importante que tenemos que decirte y me temo que no sé por dónde empezar" dijo Dumbledore luciendo desamparado "me temo que te hemos estado ocultando cosas, cosas importantes, pero que si lo hemos hecho solo ha sido por tu seguridad"

En ese momento a Harry se le estaba yendo el alma al suelo, esta conversación no podía terminar bien.

"Para empezar tú no te llamas Harry Potter, tu verdadero apellido es Platt." En ese momento Harry abrió la boca para replicar "Sé que tendrás muchas preguntas Harry pero primero déjame terminar, esto es bastante difícil de explicar." Harry obedeció y le dejó explicarse al anciano. "Tu madre se llamaba Esme Platt Evenson, era squib y provenía de una familia de magos purasangre, era una familia de magos oscuros por eso cuando se enteraron de que su única hija era una squib la repudiaron. Ellos Vivian casualmente cerca de la familia Potter y allí es donde se conocieron James y Esme, haciéndose muy buenos amigos, más tarde James se casó con Lily y Esme se casó con Matt Evenson (no me acuerdo cómo se llama su marido) un muggle, pero desgraciadamente este le maltrataba y nunca la quiso de verdad, así que cuando Esme se enteró que estaba embarazada huyó a la casa de su mejor amigo James Potter."

(corto porque es demasiado grande el párrafo)

"Los Potter la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, a ella y a su bebe ya que Lily desgraciadamente no podía tener hijos. Y un 31 de Julio naciste tú, Harry James Platt. Pero desafortunadamente Matt Everson encontró a Esme. Un año después de tu nacimiento, Esme había salido a comprar para pasar una buena noche de Halloween y lo único que se sabe de ella es que después saltó por un acantilado cuando se enteró de lo sucedido por Voldemort."

Harry estaba en shock, ¡James y Lily no eran sus padres! Todo lo que creía verdad no lo era, le habían engañado, habían manejado su vida con mentiras y engaños pero ¡Esto era demasiado! Le habían ocultado la verdad sobre su madre, ¡su verdadera madre! La magia estaba empezando a arremolinarse en torno suyo y los demás magos veían asustados al mago menor.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Harry en un silbido en un tono tan bajo que daba escalofríos a quin lo escuchaba. "¿Porque me habéis mentido todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué se tiró por el acantilado? ¿Por qué he estado volviendo a esa casa todos los veranos si no eran mis familiares? ¿¡Porque?! ¡Vamos, dime porque! "

"Harry por favor te pido que te tranquilices, todas tus preguntas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo" Habló Dumbledore. "Creemos que se tiró por el acantilado porque pensaba que habías muerto, y con su marido que no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que volviera otra vez a su casa, estaba tan desolada que lo único que se le ocurrió fue tirarse, aunque claro está, esto son solo puras especulaciones. Esta información se te ocultó para mantenerte a salvo, sé que ahora no me crees, pero todo esto era por tu bien. Muy poca gente sabe sobre Esme Platt y sabe quién es no le interesaba nada de lo que le podía pasar a una squib, por eso nadie sabía que tenía un hijo, y cuando pasó lo de Voldemort la gente creía que eras un Potter. Como la familia Platt estaba en el bando de Voldemort no nos podíamos arriesgar a decir quien eras en realidad porque entonces no podríamos hacer nada para evitar que te fueras con ellos, por eso lo inventamos todo, y cuando entraste a Hogwarts pensamos que lo mejor sería seguir mintiendo para que no te tuvieras que enfrentar a toda la verdad siendo tan joven."

Harry se había calmado un poco con la explicación pero aun así se juró que a Dumbledore le costaría mucho ganar otra vez su confianza, le había mentido demasiado para pasarlo por alto.

"¿Hay algo más que deba saber?, y agradecería que no me volvieran a ocultar nada" La última parte Harry la dijo en siseo.

"Si, James Potter está vivo, en coma, pero vivo" esta vez fue Snape quien habló "parece que el Señor Tenebroso le envió un hechizo de su invención dejándolo en coma"

"Y eso no es todo Harry querido, tu madre, Esme, está viva, lo descubrimos hace poco, vive en Estado Unidos y…hum… es un vampiro vegetariano.

_Que les ha parecido?Este es mi primer fic,,, la primera historia que me atrevo a escribir, será un slash entre Harry y algún vampiro.. Aun me lo estoy pensando, espero que me dejéis muchos reviews y decirme si queréis que cambie algo o no ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia está ambientada en el último curso de Harry Potter, aún no ha matado a Voldemort ni ha ido en busca de los Horrocrux. Dumbledore, Snape y James siguen vivos porque sí, será una historia slash, Hombre-Hombre, si no te gusta no leas ).**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, ¡qué más quisiera! Son de J.K Rowling y de Stephenie Meyer._

Es un cruce de Harry Potter y Twilight.

…

_Capítulo 2_

Esme estaba en su cuarto haciendo las maletas para salir de viaje cuanto antes, aún no se podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Cuando Carlise vino de Inglaterra con noticias sobre el mundo mágico, se enteró que un tal Harry Potter era el elegido y tenía que acabar con Voldemort. A Esme solo le faltó unir cabos para saber que su hijo no murió aquella noche, dios! Había sido tan estúpida! Si solo se hubiera quedado más tiempo en la casa, si tan solo hubiera esperado a Albus para aclarar las cosas… Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, ahora iba a volver a ver a por su hijo y nada le podría hacer volver a alejarse de su lado.

El resto de la casa estaba impaciente por las nuevas noticias, todos sabían la trágica historia de Esme, y se pusieron la mar de contentos cuando se enteraron que su hijo seguía vivo.

Después de unas horas de empacar todo lo necesario (y no tan necesario en caso de Alice y Rosalie) Pudieron poner rumbo a Inglaterra.

Cuando llegaron, Esme les dirigió a la casa de los Black, ella ya se sabía el camino pues, también era amiga de Sirius y alguna que otra vez había ido a su casa.

Decir que todos estaban emocionados era decir poco, Alice no podía quedarse quieta y si no fuera por las ondas de calma que le estaba mandando Jasper estaría saltando literalmente de la emoción, Emmett no era la excepción ya que le emocionaba mucho la idea de tener otro hermano a quien poder gastar bromas y demás. Lucas (Así es, he convertido a Reneesme en un chico, que puedo decir… me encanta el slash) también estaba muy emocionado ya que por fin podría pasar tiempo con alguien de su edad y que no fuesen vampiros bicentenarios.

En la calle les estaba esperando un auror pelirrojo que se presentó como Bill Wesley y después de leer un papel se apareció la casa que todos estaban esperando.

Dentro de la casa todos esperaban con ansiedad la llegada de los vampiros, cuando Harry se había enterado de lo sucedido estaba dispuesto a irse hasta para ver a su familia, pero afortunadamente esta ya estaba de camino mientras hablaban. No sabía muy bien como sentirse, ya que estaba casi toda la orden del fénix en la casa y él hubiese querido algo más de intimidad, pero mientras viese a su familia, todo estaba bien.

Harry se encontraba en el comedor intentado tranquilizarse cuando alguien entró en él, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, era tremendamente pálida, con el pelo negro y los ojos dorados.

"Harry, mi Harry… parece mentira todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo." Dijo Esme al borde del llanto. "Mi nombre es Esme, y yo, soy tu madre, supongo que ya te lo habrán dicho sin embargo." Se adelantó para estar más cerca de su adorado hijo y este se le vino encima dándole un gran abrazo.

"M-mama" dijo Harry llorando sin poder evitarlo. "No sabes cuánto te he necesitado. No sabes cuánto he deseado tener una madre que me abrace cuando me sentía triste, que me quisiera a pesar de todo."

"Oh mi vida! Cuanto lo siento, no sabes lo que ha sido pensar que tenía que vivir para siempre sin mi tesorito, todo esto no tenía que haber pasado, yo tendría que haber estado completamente segura de sí estabas vivo o muerto." Dijo sollozando

"Porque lo hiciste? Porque saltaste por el acantilado? Porque no te quedaste conmigo?"

"Yo estaba desesperada, en una sola noche mi vida quedó destrozada, mis dos mejores amigos habían muerto porque una asquerosa rata les traicionó, también pensaba que tú estabas muerto ya que cuando llegué tu no respirabas, y Matt no me dejaría en paz hasta que volviese a su lado, yo no sabía qué hacer, solo quería estar contigo, y si para eso tenía que morir, pues moriría. Pero me salió mal, jaja" Rió sarcásticamente" Cuando desperté me di cuenta que no había muerto, sino que también viviría para siempre."

Harry simplemente la abrazó más fuerte y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Una madre, tenía una verdadera madre y esta vez todo saldría bien, no se alejaría de su lado nunca más.

Esme se separó de Harry para poder mirarle a la cara "Quiero presentarte a alguien cariño" y como si le hubiesen llamado por la puerta entró Carlise. "Este es Carlise, mi marido."

"Hola Harry" dijo Carlise sonriendo y dándole la mano.

Harry pensó que su sonrisa era comprensiva y te llenaba de calor, justo la sonrisa que debería tener un padre "Hola " le dijo inseguro de cómo actuar delante de él.

"Harry quiero me digas si la idea no te gusta o algo, pero hemos estado pensando que tal vez te gustaría cambiar de apellido, ya que el apellido Potter en verdad no te pertenece." Dijo Esme.

"Entonces pasaría a Harry Platt?" dijo Harry con algo de confusión.

"Bueno hemos pensado que tal vez te guste más Harry Cullen, y que si tú quieres claro está, yo podría adoptarte para que seas mi hijo legalmente." Dijo Carlise con otra de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

"T-tú quieres adoptarme? A mí? Porque?

"Claro que quiero, eres el hijo de Esme, y yo ya te veo como otros de mis hijos, y me harías muy feliz si aceptaras ser parte de la familia."

"Me encantaría ser tu hijo Carlise" dijo Harry sonriendo entre lágrimas.

"Déjame que te presente al resto de la familia." Dijo su madre y en ese momento apareció por la puerta siete vampiros de ojos dorados.

"Yo soy Rosalie" Dijo la rubia más hermosa que había visto en su vida. "y este es mi marido Emmett" Señalando a un chico enorme que más que un chico se parecía más a un oso.

"Hey hermanito" dijo Emmett alzándolo en uno de sus abrazos aplastantes. Harry dejó escapar un gritito.

"Emmett por dios bájalo ya! Le romperás algún hueso!· dijo una asustada Alice. "yo soy Alice por cierto, nos llevaremos de maravilla." La muchacha parecía un duendecillo hiperactivo.

"Hola yo soy Jasper, bienvenido a la familia" Dijo un chico rubio que parecía estar sufriendo.

"Nosotros somos Edward y Bella, encantados de conocerte Harry" Le dijeron una pareja que parecían muy simpáticos. Estaba compuesta por una tremenda morena y un guapísimo pelibronce.

El único que quedaba por presentarse era un chico que parecía el hermano de Edward, solo que él tenía los ojos verdes.

"Ho-la yo soy Lucas" dijo muy despacio al mismo tiempo que giraba en torno suyo mirándolo de arriba abajo haciendo sentir nervioso a Harry.

"Lucas! Para de hacer eso! Solo es un humano, compórtate como con cualquiera de nosotros" dijo Bella.

"Oh, sí, perdona" dijo Lucas luciendo avergonzado" Es que nunca había conocido a un humano antes, a mí no me dejan salir de casa¬¬ (dijo mirando a todos los vampiros)

"No te dejaban salir? Porque?" dijo un confundido Harry.

"Porque yo soy un medio vampiro y por tanto soy más débil que ellos, así que tengo como familia a ocho vampiros sobreprotectores. Ve acostumbrándote Harry a partir de ahora a ti te protegerán mucho más de lo que hacen conmigo".

"Serás desagradecido, encima que nos preocupamos por ti" Dijo Edward fingiendo enfado. "El resto de humanos quieren que vayamos a la cocina para que nos presentemos.

"Oh sí, claro claro! Tendré mucho de lo que hablar con Dumbledore, y con Sirius y Remus ^^.

_Bueno pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, sé que es un poco aburrido, pero acabo de empezar la historia y pues, ya irán sucediendo cosas más interesantes. La historia al final será un HarryXDraco y muchas parejas slasheras más ^^. Bueno espero que me enviéis reviews diciendo si os va gustando o no, o si queréis que cambie algo de la historia. _


End file.
